Electrical connectors are often used for joining electrical circuits, wires, and electrical devices to one another or to other electrical components. In one type, a plurality of terminals is jointed to a single connector body which itself has an equal number of cavities corresponding to the number of terminals so that a single terminal can be received in a single cavity. Once received, the terminals may be secured in place, requiring a tool for removal.
Most often these terminals are not round and must be correctly oriented with the cavity commonly referred to as being indexed. In some cases, the connector terminal has two indexed positions 180° from each other to properly connect the terminals within the cavities. In the past, if the terminal was not oriented within a few degrees of one of these 180° indexed positions, the terminal would not fit within the cavity and be joined to another terminal.
What is needed is an assist feature to aid in indexing a terminal to the proper rotated orientation upon entry in the cavity so that its terminal becomes properly oriented to engage a complementary terminal. What is also needed is an assist that is capable of indexing the terminal that can be significantly out of alignment from the proper oriented position,